prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misery Loves Company
Misery Loves Company is the sixteenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air in January 22, 2013. Synposis The fallout is huge when one of the girls comes to terms with reality. Soon, she'll have to call her own shots, even if this means she'll get to hurt someone she loves. Notes *This will be creator/producer/writer Marlene King's first episode to direct. *There will be 'sexy Spoby scenes' in this episode. *This will generally be a pretty creepy episode. *Marlene King posted (via twitter) that there will also be Aria, Byron, Alison, Caleb, Emily, Hanna and Mona in this episode. *There will be Wesria scenes. *We get to see Aria's basement in this episode *Marlene King tweeted a picture from the movie "Misery," about an author who gets in a car accident breaking both of his legs, and is held captive at the home of an obsessed fan, claiming that it is a large inspiration for the episode. *Marlene King also stated via Twitter that Aria will be visited by Alison in this episode. *Marlene King said that when things get too complicated for Aria she turns for help to someone who she doesn't know can not be trusted, making fans believe this "someone" might be Wesley. *Marlene King stated on Twitter that in this episode "a PLL will find out that Toby is a part of the A team. And the fallout is huge." *Emily will be the liar who finds out the truth about Toby - she will remember another part of the night when she was drugged. *Marlene stated that Spencer is not the one who will find out about Toby being "-A", 'as she is most likely to find it out. *Lucy said Vivian Darkbloom may be in this episode. *Keegan said there would be a Toby and Emily hug. *Marlene stated that Emily will be reading ''Lord of the Flies. *Marlene King tweeted that her favourite line in this episode is "Do I look dead to you? I'm more alive than I've ever been." from Alison when she visits Aria for the first time. *Marlene King stated on https://twitter.com/imarleneking/status/263144147345625088%7CTwitter that white mannequins would be a major clue in this episode( white mannequins were seen in the promo for she's better now) Title *The title is a popular idiom, that means 'Unhappy people like other people to be unhappy too,' which may mean that since one of the Liars' may be miserable, someone else will be miserable with them too. *The title may also refer to what Toby said in the Season 1 episode Keep Your Friends Close. ''"I've got friends in all the wrong places, and '''misery loves company."'' Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Gallery TOBYesha.jpg|'MARLENE KING TWEET'|linktext=MARLENE KING TWEET spencer 316.jpg Toby in his truck.jpg toby's rocking chair for spencer.jpg spencers bed.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes